bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Foreign language Bakugan wikis
Hi! I like to look for foreign language wikis that haven't had made to their English counterparts. I've had such a look for Bakugan wikis, and here's what I've found. The wikis, by language First I begin with wikis in languages for which do properly exist to this wiki. No action is necessary, good! Sometimes there's more than one wiki in a language (see more by clicking "Show all"). In such cases only the first is linked, and no others are eligible for linking without unlinking the first one. |hl|l=de}}:| :}} |hl|h=de.bakugan}}|'de.bakugan}}'}} }} • (de.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (de.bakuganworld}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakuganworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakuganworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakuganworld}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakuganworld}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.combakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.combakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.combakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.combakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.combakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.bakugansuper}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakugansuper}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakugansuper}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakugansuper}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakugansuper}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.baku}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.baku}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.baku}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.baku}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.baku}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.ba-ku-gan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.ba-ku-gan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.ba-ku-gan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.ba-ku-gan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.ba-ku-gan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.bakugan-legendz}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakugan-legendz}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakugan-legendz}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakugan-legendz}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakugan-legendz}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.bakufanclub}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakufanclub}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakufanclub}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakufanclub}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakufanclub}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.bakuganbakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.bakuganbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.bakuganbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.bakuganbakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakuganbakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.battlebaku}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |de.battlebaku}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|de.battlebaku}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (de.battlebaku}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.battlebaku}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (de.bakuganchat}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (de.bakuganchat}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (de.bakuganchat}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=es}}:| :}} |hl|h=es.bakugan}}|'es.bakugan}}'}} }} • (es.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (es.bakuganrol}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganrol}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganrol}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganrol}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganrol}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganlabatalla}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganlabatalla}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganlabatalla}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganlabatalla}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganlabatalla}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuworld}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuworld}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuworld}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakudex}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakudex}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakudex}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakudex}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakudex}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganworld}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganworld}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganworld}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganworld}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugan-w}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugan-w}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugan-w}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugan-w}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugan-w}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakubot}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakubot}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakubot}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakubot}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakubot}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugan-battle-brawlers}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugan-battle-brawlers}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugan-battle-brawlers}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugan-battle-brawlers}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugan-battle-brawlers}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.peleadoresbatallabakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.peleadoresbatallabakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.peleadoresbatallabakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.peleadoresbatallabakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.peleadoresbatallabakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuclip}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuclip}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuclip}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuclip}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuclip}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganbasuradetv}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganbasuradetv}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganbasuradetv}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganbasuradetv}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganbasuradetv}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugan-bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugan-bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugan-bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugan-bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugan-bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugannw}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugannw}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugannw}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugannw}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugannw}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugans2010}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugans2010}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugans2010}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugans2010}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugans2010}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugang-revolution}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugang-revolution}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugang-revolution}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugang-revolution}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugang-revolution}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganlaenciclopedia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganlaenciclopedia}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganlaenciclopedia}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganlaenciclopedia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganlaenciclopedia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganultimate}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganultimate}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganultimate}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganultimate}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganultimate}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.skyresswing}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.skyresswing}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.skyresswing}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.skyresswing}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.skyresswing}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganespein}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganespein}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganespein}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganespein}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganespein}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganlatino}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganlatino}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganlatino}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganlatino}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganlatino}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugandimensions}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugandimensions}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugandimensions}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugandimensions}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugandimensions}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganabc}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganabc}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganabc}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganabc}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganabc}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugansprincipales}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugansprincipales}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugansprincipales}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugansprincipales}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugansprincipales}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugannew}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugannew}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugannew}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugannew}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugannew}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakugan-latino}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakugan-latino}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakugan-latino}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakugan-latino}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakugan-latino}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.htppbakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.htppbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.htppbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.htppbakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.htppbakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganes}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganes}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganes}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganes}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganes}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (es.bakuganuniverse}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |es.bakuganuniverse}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|es.bakuganuniverse}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (es.bakuganuniverse}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (es.bakuganuniverse}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=fr}}:| :}} |hl|h=fr.bakugan}}|'fr.bakugan}}'}} }} • (fr.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |fr.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|fr.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (fr.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (fr.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (fr.bakugan-world}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |fr.bakugan-world}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|fr.bakugan-world}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (fr.bakugan-world}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (fr.bakugan-world}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (fr.bakugansurge}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |fr.bakugansurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|fr.bakugansurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (fr.bakugansurge}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (fr.bakugansurge}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (fr.bakuganfrance}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (fr.bakuganfrance}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (fr.bakuganfrance}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=it}}:| :}} |hl|h=it.bakugan}}|'it.bakugan}}'}} }} • (it.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |it.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|it.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (it.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (it.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (it.tuttobakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |it.tuttobakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|it.tuttobakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (it.tuttobakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (it.tuttobakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (it.bakuganwow}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (it.bakuganwow}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (it.bakuganwow}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=ja}}:| :}} |hl|h=ja.bakugan}}|'ja.bakugan}}'}} }} • (ja.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (ja.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ja.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=pl}}:| :}} |hl|h=pl.bakugan}}|'pl.bakugan}}'}} }} • (pl.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (pl.vestroia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.vestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.vestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.vestroia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.vestroia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakuganme}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakuganme}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakuganme}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakuganme}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakuganme}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakuganmechtanium}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakuganmechtanium}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakuganmechtanium}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakuganmechtanium}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakuganmechtanium}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-bakugany-to-nie-wszystko}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-bakugany-to-nie-wszystko}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-bakugany-to-nie-wszystko}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-bakugany-to-nie-wszystko}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-bakugany-to-nie-wszystko}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-original}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-original}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-original}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-original}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-original}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakuwika}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakuwika}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakuwika}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakuwika}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakuwika}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-wojownicy}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-wojownicy}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-wojownicy}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-wojownicy}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-wojownicy}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-news}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-news}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-news}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-news}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-news}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakuganbakuprzestrze}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakuganbakuprzestrze}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakuganbakuprzestrze}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakuganbakuprzestrze}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakuganbakuprzestrze}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-orginal}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-orginal}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-orginal}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-orginal}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-orginal}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugan-wyobraznia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugan-wyobraznia}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugan-wyobraznia}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugan-wyobraznia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugan-wyobraznia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugany}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pl.bakugany}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pl.bakugany}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pl.bakugany}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugany}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pl.bakugandech}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (pl.bakugandech}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pl.bakugandech}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=pt}}:| :}} |hl|h=pt.bakugan}}|'pt.bakugan}}'}} }} • (pt.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pt.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pt.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pt.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (pt.bakuganseries}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pt.bakuganseries}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pt.bakuganseries}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pt.bakuganseries}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt.bakuganseries}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pt.bakugan-master-legendary}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (pt.bakugan-master-legendary}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt.bakugan-master-legendary}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} Unlinked wikis These wikis are in languages for which no exist to this wiki. I strongly recommend you have them made! Sometimes there's more than one wiki in a language (see more by clicking "Show all"). In such cases only one is eligible for linking: my suggestion is highlighted. |hl|l=nl}}:| :}} |hl|h=nl.bakugan}}|'nl.bakugan}}'}} }} • (nl.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (nl.bakugannederland}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakugannederland}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakugannederland}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakugannederland}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakugannederland}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (nl.bakugan-next-generation}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakugan-next-generation}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakugan-next-generation}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakugan-next-generation}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakugan-next-generation}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (nl.bakuganstrijdigestrijders}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakuganstrijdigestrijders}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakuganstrijdigestrijders}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakuganstrijdigestrijders}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakuganstrijdigestrijders}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (nl.bakuganmechtenicmasters}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakuganmechtenicmasters}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakuganmechtenicmasters}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakuganmechtenicmasters}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakuganmechtenicmasters}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (nl.bakuganbrawlers}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |nl.bakuganbrawlers}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|nl.bakuganbrawlers}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (nl.bakuganbrawlers}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakuganbrawlers}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (nl.bakuganpedia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (nl.bakuganpedia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (nl.bakuganpedia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=pt-br}}:| :}} |hl|h=pt-br.bakuenciclo}}|'pt-br.bakuenciclo}}'}} }} • (pt-br.bakuenciclo}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pt-br.bakuenciclo}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pt-br.bakuenciclo}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pt-br.bakuenciclo}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt-br.bakuenciclo}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (pt-br.bakuganbrasil}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pt-br.bakuganbrasil}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pt-br.bakuganbrasil}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pt-br.bakuganbrasil}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt-br.bakuganbrasil}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pt-br.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |pt-br.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|pt-br.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (pt-br.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt-br.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (pt-br.bakuganhabbo}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (pt-br.bakuganhabbo}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (pt-br.bakuganhabbo}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=ro}}:| :}} |hl|h=ro.robakugan}}|'ro.robakugan}}'}} }} • (ro.robakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |ro.robakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|ro.robakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (ro.robakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ro.robakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (ro.bakupower}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |ro.bakupower}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|ro.bakupower}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (ro.bakupower}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ro.bakupower}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (ro.bakuganw}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (ro.bakuganw}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ro.bakuganw}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=ru}}:| :}} |hl|h=ru.bakugan}}|'ru.bakugan}}'}} }} • (ru.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |ru.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|ru.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (ru.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ru.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (ru.bakugan4}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (ru.bakugan4}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (ru.bakugan4}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=tr}}:| :}} |hl|h=tr.bakugantr}}|'tr.bakugantr}}'}} }} • (tr.bakugantr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugantr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugantr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugantr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugantr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (tr.trbakugantr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.trbakugantr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.trbakugantr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.trbakugantr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.trbakugantr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugansavas}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugansavas}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugansavas}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugansavas}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugansavas}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.turkeybakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.turkeybakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.turkeybakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.turkeybakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.turkeybakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.baku}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.baku}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.baku}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.baku}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.baku}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganspecial}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganspecial}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganspecial}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganspecial}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganspecial}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugan2tr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugan2tr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugan2tr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugan2tr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugan2tr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugankitabi}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugankitabi}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugankitabi}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugankitabi}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugankitabi}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganyeteneklerimizarkadalar}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganyeteneklerimizarkadalar}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganyeteneklerimizarkadalar}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganyeteneklerimizarkadalar}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganyeteneklerimizarkadalar}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganturkiye}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganturkiye}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganturkiye}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganturkiye}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganturkiye}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.trbakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.trbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.trbakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.trbakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.trbakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugantr2}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugantr2}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugantr2}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugantr2}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugantr2}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganbrawl}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganbrawl}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganbrawl}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganbrawl}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganbrawl}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganveri}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganveri}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganveri}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganveri}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganveri}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugangucu}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugangucu}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugangucu}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugangucu}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugangucu}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganperfect}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganperfect}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganperfect}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganperfect}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganperfect}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganyenekler}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganyenekler}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganyenekler}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganyenekler}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganyenekler}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganvestroia}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganddddd}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganddddd}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganddddd}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganddddd}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganddddd}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugank}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugank}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugank}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugank}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugank}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugantrk}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugantrk}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugantrk}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugantrk}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugantrk}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugandiemions}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugandiemions}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugandiemions}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugandiemions}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugandiemions}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganmektanyumakini2}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganmektanyumakini2}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganmektanyumakini2}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganmektanyumakini2}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganmektanyumakini2}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganmechsurge}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganmechsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganmechsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganmechsurge}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganmechsurge}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganmektanyumakntr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganmektanyumakntr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganmektanyumakntr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganmektanyumakntr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganmektanyumakntr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.burak}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.burak}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.burak}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.burak}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.burak}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganmektogan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganmektogan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganmektogan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganmektogan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganmektogan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuugansavasi}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuugansavasi}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuugansavasi}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuugansavasi}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuugansavasi}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tr.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tr.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tr.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganmechtaniumsurge}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tr.bakuganbakuteachtrk}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (tr.bakuganbakuteachtrk}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tr.bakuganbakuteachtrk}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} |hl|l=vi}}:| :}} |hl|h=vi.bakugan}}|'vi.bakugan}}'}} }} • (vi.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |vi.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|vi.bakugan}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (vi.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (vi.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (vi.bakuganfc}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (vi.bakuganfc}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (vi.bakuganfc}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} Itty bitty wikis These wikis are not linked, but they are too small for me to advocate you do that. |hl|l=fi}}:| :}} |hl|h=fi.bakugan}}|'fi.bakugan}}'}} }} • (fi.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (fi.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (fi.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=hu}}:| :}} |hl|h=hu.bakugan}}|'hu.bakugan}}'}} }} • (hu.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (hu.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (hu.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=id}}:| :}} |hl|h=id.bakugan}}|'id.bakugan}}'}} }} • (id.bakugan}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (id.bakugan}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (id.bakugan}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=no}}:| :}} |hl|h=no.bakuganuniversal}}|'no.bakuganuniversal}}'}} }} • (no.bakuganuniversal}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (no.bakuganuniversal}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (no.bakuganuniversal}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=sl}}:| :}} |hl|h=sl.bakuganslovenija}}|'sl.bakuganslovenija}}'}} }} • (sl.bakuganslovenija}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]] ( )|[[w:c: :Special:Allpages|articles]]}}) • (sl.bakuganslovenija}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (sl.bakuganslovenija}}:Special:Listusers|LU) |hl|l=tk}}:| :}} |hl|h=tk.bakuganbeyblade}}|'tk.bakuganbeyblade}}'}} }} • (tk.bakuganbeyblade}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakuganbeyblade}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakuganbeyblade}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakuganbeyblade}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakuganbeyblade}}:Special:Listusers|LU) (tk.bizlerbakugansavascilariyiz}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bizlerbakugansavascilariyiz}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bizlerbakugansavascilariyiz}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bizlerbakugansavascilariyiz}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bizlerbakugansavascilariyiz}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tk.bakuganmechtaniumsurge2}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakuganmechtaniumsurge2}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakuganmechtaniumsurge2}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakuganmechtaniumsurge2}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakuganmechtaniumsurge2}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tk.bakuganmektanyum}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakuganmektanyum}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakuganmektanyum}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakuganmektanyum}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakuganmektanyum}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tk.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakugantrtr}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tk.bakugantrktrk}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakugantrktrk}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakugantrktrk}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakugantrktrk}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakugantrktrk}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} (tk.bakuganturkce}}:Special:Statistics|stats) • ( |tk.bakuganturkce}}:Special:Allpages|articles ( )|tk.bakuganturkce}}:Special:Allpages|articles}}) • (tk.bakuganturkce}}:Special:Recentchanges|RC) • (tk.bakuganturkce}}:Special:Listusers|LU) }} What I propose I'd like to have made between this wiki and all the highlighted wikis in the "Unlinked wikis" section. I'd also like to recursively create links between each of the foreign wikis (such as DE-to-ES rather than DE-to-EN or ES-to-EN). This will basically make them the official foreign-language counterparts to this wiki, and enable the addition of links to individual articles to designate their foreign-language equivalents (see the bottom of the Main Page for an example). This would be great for the foreign-language wikis and for the international Bakugan community. I'm an admin over at Community Central so I can set up the links for you, but I'd like to get some kind of community support first. What do you think? Can I link the wikis? Elecbullet (talk) 04:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :User:Mike.seeliger is linking Wikis. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 13:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I should have been more clear. The links are not enabled: that is, if I type de: it will create a perfectly good link to the German wiki, but tr: will not. I'd like to have links enabled to all of the unlinked wikis. Elecbullet (talk) 17:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :::That's fine by me. The other two Admins haven't come on or haven't said anything, so I think it should be okay. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 17:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll give it a little time, maybe a day or so, for anyone else to speak out, then I'll send in my pseudo-request (pseudo because I can complete it myself). I'll recursively link this wiki and all the bold-faced, highlighted wikis (excluding itty bitty ones). Elecbullet (talk) 02:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- I sent in my pseudo-request and fulfilled it myself; you can see it at w:Project:Interlanguage link requests#Bakugan Wiki. Woot! An important step would be to add the links to the Main Page. To do that, just paste this literally anywhere on the page: de: es: fr: it: ja: pl: pt: nl: pt-br: ro: ru: tr: vi: They won't show up in the content area but will instead be displayed at the bottom of the page in the "Languages" section. Elecbullet (talk) 06:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, doing it now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 22:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC)